


An Eton Education

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Figging, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The windows were fastened against all transfer of sound(he had learnt his lesson now), though he might have preferred the chirping crickets over the din reverberating between the cold walls. It had been two days since he found his captive rifling through the locked closet in his study, looking for Edmund knew not what, only that it was not the boy's to keep.He was certain it would take a significant amount of time, and effort, to discipline the little thief. He first needed to know where he would be starting from, what the boy needed to unlearn before he could be educated in the proper way. How much resistance Edmund needed to prepare himself for. All factors any guardian worth their salt would look out for. What he would look out for.Mostly just an excuse to write unrepentant smut about a thief caught in the act and the nobleman who wishes to better him throughpunishmenteducation.
Relationships: Wealthy Amoral Nobleman/Male Thief Caught In The Act
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	An Eton Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_socks/gifts).



> See end notes for more tags/warnings/kinks.

"This is not your fault," the words were meant to succeed where the ropes did a poor job of grounding and reassuring. "I can hardly expect the ragged school you attended to provide much in the way of personal attention," The neglect might have been what Wilhelm seemed to prefer even, if one was inclined to believe the faint tremor down his knobby spine. "But that is why I am here, is it not? Willing to take you on when there is still so much room for improvement," As Edmund pulled down the ratty trousers, a heated flush raced to redden bare skin from shoulder to thigh.

He let the silence linger, occupying himself with tracing the stark white marks left behind by another belt, in another lifetime. A gift from the workhouse perhaps. Not a father, or uncle; any adult responsible for dragging Wilhelm would surely have been the unmindful sort, have thought better than to spare the rod. Leaving Edmund had to deal with the spoiled child.

No matter. Every boy deserved an Eton education. And Edmund would be the one to deliver it.

The ginger was not typical, of course. But neither was this a typical tutelage. Freshly peeled and cooled with shards from the icebox, the ginger was placed in a little glazed china plate. It was no difficult task to extract the phallus that kept Wilhelm spread wide open (and more than a little obscene) and replace it with the root. His reaction was just as instantaneous; it was the burn of the ice that startled him, fine golden hair at his nape standing up. Edmund couldn't wait till it was the unforgiving fire of the ginger that set him ablaze.

He withdrew the cane from the top drawer, filled with yet more instruments of filth to use on Wilhelm. _Good things came to those who wait_ , he reminded himself, when the gleaming edge of the sharp letter opener tempted him. The cane was not unlike the one the prefects at school had, well-oiled and cruel-looking. Edmund had already swung it around in the seclusion of his bed chambers, knew the heave of it. So he had no reason to dally around, and brought the cane down with a resounding force.

Wilhelm's strangled cry only served to get rid of his abandon. It was nothing like a schoolboy's reprimand, no. None of the neat, precise, measured blows. Instead, he hit the yielding flesh incessantly, the backs of thighs, the softer skin on the insides, a stripe across his ass, crossing it with another. Edmund let out a delighted laugh the first time he noticed Wilhelm catching on to the purpose of the ginger, yelping when he clenched down on it to escape the fury of the rattan, only to ignite his insides. The root had released its juices into him, leaving Wilhelm with no relief in sight. Over and over he caned the young man, for what must have felt like literal hours. He stopped sporadically to hear Wilhelm's gurgled breathing as he tried to control his gasps. The desk shook ever-so-slightly, which had to mean that Wilhelm was pulling on the ropes hard enough to bleed. Edmund looked forward to rubbing salt into those marks - quite literally, he wanted to see scars left on Wilhelm that were of his own making.

At long last, he ceased and tossed the cane upon the chair while taking in the sight before him. The once-pale flesh was quickly darkening to a vile purple; Edmund couldn't help caress him, unable to stop himself from engulfing the shuddering boy in his arms - a fish out of water in more ways than one. His hand snaked around to the front, grasping Wilhelm's cock in a firm hold. He stroked the silken flesh, some indelicate balance of unhurried yet tight with the satisfying drip of precome easing his way. A sob of disbelief tore out of Wilhelm's throat, making him hid his face in the crook of his elbow. Not that it impeded Edmund much as his fingers kept at their task - enforcing pleasure upon the young man till he spilled hotly in Edmund's palm. 

Cleaning up meant urging the boy to mouth at his own spend and lick it off Edmund's hand. He showed his approval not with words but deeds - nuzzling the defenseless neck and running trails down Wilhelm's torso with his slick hand, relishing in the shivers as cold air hit damp skin. He waited till Wilhelm's panting subsided before he spoke again.

"You must forgive me, dear boy. I'm afraid I have been remiss in my lessons." The scratch of his soft linen trousers (and the hard length concealed within them) against poor Wilhelm's bruised bottom elicited the most delectable pained whimpers. Edmund indulged momentarily before he stepped back and thwacked the cane against his free hand once more. "Propriety demands that you keep count. How else are you supposed to learn?" A quiet barrage of 'no's fell steadily from the younger man's lips now. "And you want to be good, don't you?" Hot tears catching at the corner of his mouth. What a folly it would have been for Edmund to not lean ahead and take a salty kiss for himself! Thank goodness he was smarter than that. 

Craving satisfied, he re-positioned Wilhelm, nudging his thighs apart till Wilhelm's cock and balls were in sight, hanging low and vulnerable. He toyed with them, poking and prodding this way and that, occasionally circling the irritated, stretched rim of Wilhelm's hole with the tip of the cane. Confusion, or maybe just exhaustion, caused a delay but Edmund could sense the exact moment the wheels turned in the boy's head and Wilhelm realized what he was about to do.

Despite the ginger incinerating him from the inside out, he broke into a cold sweat. Edmund smiled, then hardened his voice.

"You will learn. Now count for me."

***  
_  
The candles lit up the room in parts: the lone scratched table, a musty pile of bedding, the glint of the shackles-_

_"-fucking let go of me!"_

_And the man bound in them. The windows were fastened against all transfer of sound(he had learnt his lesson now), though he might have preferred the chirping crickets over the din reverberating between the cold walls. It had been two days since he found his captive rifling through the locked closet in his study, looking for Edmund knew not what, only that it was not the boy's to keep._

_He was certain it would take a significant amount of time, and effort, to discipline the little thief. He first needed to know where he would be starting from, what the boy needed to unlearn before he could be educated in the proper way. How much resistance Edmund needed to prepare himself for. All factors any guardian worth their salt would look out for. What he would look out for._

_"Please," It was not the first time he tried changing tactics, and Edmund was willing to wager it would not be the last. "Please, you have to let me go. I have- I have a sister waiting for me, she's very si-" The silk handkerchief worked as an effective gag, but of course, Edmund had no doubt it would. This was far from his first time too. Silence pervaded the room as he went back to poking at the fireplace. Winter would settle upon them soon, it wouldn't do for his ward to die of pneumonia of some sort before he repaid his debts._

_Besides, this room, deep below the floorboards was cold enough at any rate. It was one of the reasons he left the little thief down here, hoping the chill would temper him, smooth over his blade-sharp words till he would be more willing to answer questions. (The second, of course, was that the room under the floorboards was the only one that still had shackles affixed to the wall from before, from the others.)_

_Leaving the young man to stew in his own thoughts proved well, for the next day he was more docile, starved and half-mad with thirst. Edmund offered him enough to coax his name (Wilhelm, how pleasingly mundane), his family (just as common and vulgar as expected), what he meant to achieve when he broke into Edmund's house. Odd really, how forthcoming one could be when they believed themselves to be in charitable hands. As he suspected, the boy had barely an education, going from workhouse to workhouse till dissatisfaction with his lot in life led him to believe a friend. A friend who did not think twice before ensnaring him in gambling debts, following which he was swiftly dropped like an unwanted runt. The series of circumstances that brought him here - ready to break into the house of the wealthy recluse people knew little about. The boy had no inkling of how fortunate he was to be brought here, thrust in the hands of someone who would take finally responsibility for him._

_Wilhelm soon fell asleep (or passed out, he couldn't be sure which) when Edmund took him to one of the other rooms, above ground, warmer and more habitable. If it happened to be right next to Edmund's own bed chambers - at least it would make the education easier. Wilhelm would learn.  
_  
***  
_  
It began just as awfully as Edmund thought it would. Wilhelm was so deep in his quagmire, that he refused to see reason._

_"Y-you can't do this. When I...they'll have you for sodomy, you bastard!"_

_The idea that anyone would believe the ill-educated little thief over a man such as Edmund was amusing, and he would laugh if he were not otherwise occupied. He currently had Wilhelm's legs lashed to the bedposts, with just enough space for him to sprawl comfortably between his thighs. The sheer shock of having fingers inside of him had stopped Wilhelm's words for a brief, pleasant couple of minutes (Edmund did not know why that was - but of course, maybe public school inured him to things such as these) before he commenced his awful language again. Edmund withdrew his fingers and wiped off the grease he had used to ease the way on the sheets. He inspected his hand, found it satisfactorily clean, then backhanded Wilhelm till he was certain he heard teeth rattle in his mouth._

_The stunned silence was yet another respite, as was the slight trickle of blood where Wilhelm's lip caught in his teeth. Clasping onto the bony hips, he cleaved his way into the too-tight hole. Wilhelm's walls clenched too hard for it to be pleasurable. It was no way for a respectable young ward to behave. But no matter, he would learn.  
_  
***  
_  
It was an uphill battle but eventually he taught Wilhelm how to keep himself ready at any given time. Lessons came to pass much quicker, and easier once he introduced the young man to carnal lusts (kept out of reach till the time was deemed right). After all, Edmund did not believe in withholding rewards where they were due.  
_  
***

The feel of teeth against his palm jolted him out of the peaceful post-coital state. Edmund let out a heavy breath, disappointed at having to leave the afterglow so soon. Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely remembered the leather ties that bound the other's more delicate areas, restraining his pleasure. Wilhelm was still clenched tight around his slowly softening cock but he was moving around incessantly, soft pleas dropping out - muffled but comprehensible. Edmund had warned him, taught him one of the lessons he ought to know, that anyone who lived within hierarchy such as they did ought to know - to serve better men without any expectation of returns. Alas, it had been for naught.

He withdrew from him, ignoring louder noises before he turned the other man to face him. Wilhelm looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, blinking away the tears before they had the chance to form. Edmund lost himself in the breathtaking blue irises for a while. Logically, he understood that lessons took time, especially with one as untrained as Wilhelm, but it did little to quell the frustration rising in him. "Some days, I feel you aren't trying at all," His fingers moved off their own accord, away from the purple finger-shaped bruises around Wilhelm's hips to his throat, pressing against the fluttering pulse point. "We keep going over the same lessons, we keep going around in circles, but it doesn't quite register, does it?" The pressure around his throat increased. "There was nothing that stopped me from turning you over to the constables, the magistrate, the mercy of the justice system. But I kept you, because I believed you could learn. Be better." Blunt fingers scratched at his wrist, but Edmund would not let go. "Do you even want to repent?" Wilhelm's face was ruddy now, his gasps muted even as his body - pinned under Edmund - continued to struggle. "I could kill you right now. And you would die knowing that the last thing you ever did was disappoint me."

As suddenly as he started, Edmund let go of the boy's throat, watching as he coughed and spluttered. Studying the rapidly forming tears, he was overcome with the desire to pull Wilhelm into his arms and pet his hair. So he did, one arm tucking the young one in the space beneath his chin and the other carding through sweat-damp curls, feeling the harshly beating chest against his own that eventually fell in pace with Edmund's tempered breathing. All the while his closed eyelids filled with the image of blood rushing to fill in the spots on Wilhelm's neck that his fingers were wrapped around. "It's alright. You are doing well. You will learn."

***

A week later, with nary a fuss, Wilhelm took in the entire phallus affixed upon the seat of the chair. He whined and grunted but did not stop for a second till he was seated, eyes blown wide as he looked up at Edmund.

Edmund beamed.

***

Sinking down into his plush chair, exhausted, Edmund remembered by why he had guests over so rarely. It took so much out of him, from invitations (slipped in tawdry inns on sordid streets, hidden in the dark of the evening) to preparations (the new clamps needed some breaking in and Wilhelm would not stop fidgeting till he put an end to it by harshly pinching the skin of his cock) to the actual entertaining (he had a reputation to uphold; his lessons were far from easy but he never did take on the undeserving). But the evening had turned out better than he anticipated. He let out a deep, contented sigh as he stretched his legs out to rest on the ottoman. The ottoman that needed a boot pressed into its side before it settled to let Edmund cross his feet at his ankles.

In spite of Edmund not opting for the opium, Wilhelm had proven to be a delightful debutant. From the very start of the evening - when he was presented fully-clothed with all manners of surprises hidden for those who would unwrap him - he remained compliant. Maurice, ever the adventurer, took the first liberties - untying Wilhelm's cravat to get to the collar underneath, tugging at it to make the boy release desperate little yips, and occasionally yanking the back of the collar as he abruptly choked off the sounds Wilhelm barked out. Obviously, he then had to replicate the same sounds by roughly shoving his cock down Wilhelm's throat. Dear old Maury, he didn't believe in easing the wards into it. He lasted longer than Wilhelm would have liked, had Wilhelm's opinion mattered of course. Pulling out as he hit his peak, Maury speckled the boy's face with his spend.

That was all the others needed to join in. Albert tore open Wilhelm's shirt - like he had not the faintest idea what a button was - to reveal the thin chain of the clamps resting over the rest of the ropes trussing up Wilhelm's chest. Bertie really was a beast - he pulled and flicked and jerked at the clamps with no regard to the sore nipples held captive by jagged metal teeth, while he left stark bite marks in the whitened areas surrounding the nubs. Every cry that spilled from Wilhelm's swollen lips was swallowed by another set of lips pressed harshly against them. The only saving grace, Edmund thought, was that Bertie never played the long game. Soon enough, he had Wilhelm pushed onto the floor, cuffed hands trapped painfully under his back, as Bertie stepped out his trousers to rub his length against Wilhelm's chest. Edmund winced as he rocked viciously against the ropework, but that was Bertie for you - always liked a bit of pain, whether he dished it out to others or took it upon himself. 

Jacob and Philip busied themselves with divesting Wilhelm of his trousers. Infrequent though they may be, it may never be said that the dinners Edmund threw were not meticulously planned out and detailed. Case in point, his friends had to waste barely a minute to take out the phallus that so considerately prepared Wilhelm for them. They always had some system of their own - foreign to the rest of them - to decide who would go first. This time it was Philip, cock long and unrelenting as he fucked into Wilhelm with one uninterrupted thrust, causing him to gag around where Maury's fingers continued to stab Wilhelm's mouth. Slow and deep, every movement no doubt prodding against his prostate. Some silent conversation between Philip and Jacob again before Jacob changed their positions. 

Bertie was on the floor beside them now, leaving Philip free to encourage Wilhelm atop his lap, never breaking their connection. The young man rode him at an even pace, impressive for someone who had probably never seen the inside of a stable, stuttering briefly when he felt an unclothed Jacob behind him. He didn't have the time to react before Jacob pushed in alongside Philip, cocks pressed together in what was surely a tight fit.

The short but sharp scream stunned Edmund, before it sent blood rushing to his cock faster than before. After that, it was mostly a blur. Edmund remembered Wilhelm split open on the two of them till they finally spilled into him. Maury went in for another round, taking Wilhelm on his hands and knees so he could smack his rump like one would an ill-behaved horse. Bertie, later, still recuperating, amused himself first by spreading open Wilhelm's hole to reveal mauve insides stained with white, then by edging in the neck of an almost-empty wine bottle, tilting it to splash the last vestiges of the alcohol inside the accepting opening.

Jacob alternated between lightly slapping the boy's face (made all the more degrading for the fact that it was about the humiliation of being treated like a misbehaving imp than the pain) and kissing Philip over Wilhelm's shoulder. Philip, on the other hand, peppered Wilhelm's skin with tender grazes of his mouth and punitive pinches of his blunt nails (not that they hurt any less than if the nails were sharp). Eventually, they brought each other off with twisting tricks of their hands, splattering Wilhelm with their releases. They were barely done when Bertie was ready to use his ward again.

In spite of the mild annoyance rising in him (solely because of how long they took), a sense of pride warmed him when they finally (finally) deigned it appropriate to conclude the evening with a heavy air of reluctance. As he remembered their congratulations (interspersed with Wilhelm's half-strangled moans of pain), Edmund dropped his feet to the floor, relieving the trembling back. He coaxed his young ward to get off his hands and knees and sit at Edmund's feet instead, come-stained as he was, cheek resting on Edmund's thigh. He could see that Wilhelm was trying hard to remain conscious, and upon seeing the ignored desserts on the side-table (indeed, how could anyone have cared for danishes and tea-cakes when Wilhelm was right there), decided a little sugar was in order.

He scooped up the fresh cream perched atop a pastry with two fingers, brushing them against Wilhelm's slightly parted lips. Weeks, and they still trembled before they opened just a touch wider, in obedience, in impotence. Edmund held his hand back for the span of two heartbeats, measuring them in time with the pulse he imagined he could feel through the sole of his boot pressed down upon Wilhelm's bare sac. His ward knew better than to react, to beg, to do anything other than stay still, his unseeing gaze affixed at some point over Edmund's shoulder. The benevolent guardian that he was, he rewarded the hard-learnt lesson by allowing the boy to kitten-lick the cream. 

"You took them so well," he praised, as Wilhelm's tongue smoothed over his fingers, no crevice left untouched. "All of them - every man Jack would have taken you home today, kept you for their own," his pride shone through his actions, as he plucked small bite-sized pieces of the pastry and fed it to the other. "There is always room for improvement, of course," his boot bore down heavier as it pushed Wilhelm's cock against his belly, before letting up. "But you needn't worry. You will learn."

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the tags, this fic also contains hints of double penetration, nipple play, barebacking, cbt, object insertion and weird not-aftercare.
> 
> I hope you like this, lost_socks and other readers! It was a wonderful universe to play in. I think I might even want to revisit it sometime later!
> 
> Happy Holidays :)


End file.
